Abigail
by firebunee
Summary: Doug Penhall remembers a time when he was charged with transporting a 20 year old blind woman to a trial where she is the only witness. He relives certain moments of that trip and how it changed him. This is a one shot. Please read and review!


**This is a rather long one shot. **

**The italics are all flashbacks. This is all about Doug reminiscing about a time when he had transported a blind woman named Abigail to a hearing in Seattle. This takes place long before Marta and way after Dorothy. Please read and review! I would really like to know what you think of this story. There is some adult situations in it so if it offends you to read that, don't read the story. I have been bit by a bit of the romance bug so that is what I wrote last night.**

**With all that said... please ENJOY!!!**

Doug Penhall sat in the car driving to work. The sky had parted and the rain was falling like a waterfall from heaven. These days were always the worst for him as he let his mind wonder. The drive continued to be vexed with thoughts, ghostly memories haunting him. He remembered her scent; he remembered the feeling of her hair like silk in his hands. He could remember that day by the bank of the river; she had asked him to take her on a picnic. She was always talking to him about little things that would only cost him time. Time was so easily squandered, yet so rapidly vanishing. One would have thought it cost him too much to just spend that little bit of time on her. He just never had enough of it. The amazing thing about all of it was the time that he had spent trying to ignore her. She was just a passenger in his car. She was a case, just a case. He hadn't had much time to get to know her, nor she him, but that hadn't stopped the feelings they had shared over those two days.

Abigail Guthrie had spent her whole life struggling. At the age of thirteen she had lost her sight. At the age of fifteen her father had left her and her mother to pursue his own interests. At the age of twenty she became the only material witness to her mother's savage murder. She struggled to not be bitter but it was easy to see how the life she had lived through was the reason she was so abrasive. She didn't talk much but when she did it was normally to push anyone away from her. Who could blame her, everyone in her life she truly cared for either left her, or was taken from her. Now the city of Seattle wanted to try her mother's murderer and she was the one who could place Kevin Galliard at the scene. Once the trial was over she was going straight into witness protection for a new life. It wasn't enough that she had been in a safe house for months, but her life was going to be totally stolen from her and she had done nothing wrong.

Doug took a deep breath as the light he had been sitting at turned green and he slowly moved through it and headed on to the next one. The only radio station he could pick up today was an easy listening station that seemed to only play gut wrenching love songs. He listened to the words of the song currently playing "_Always a Woman_". The song fit her perfectly. She was a cold woman who suffered no fools. But she was only cold until she let herself be warm. Once she had let herself be open to those emotions she had become a different woman. She was still independent and smart, but she had become different. He was so enamored with how independent she had been.

--

"_Get your hands off me, I can get there myself!" she shoved Doug away. _

_Doug opened his mouth and let out a loud sigh while running his hand through his hair. He shook his head and licked his lips before he walked over to the car door and pulled the handle up and let himself in. He sat down in the driver's seat and looked over at the girl. Her curly brown hair hung loosely around her face. She stared blankly out the window, her blue eyes shimmering in the morning sunlight. Her skin was pale with a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her lips were full and rosy with a light sheen over them like gloss. She wore a grey hoodie over top of her white tank top. Her jeans were tattered at the knees. In her hands she held her folded cane securely as if it were a safety blanket to protect her from some unknown assailant. _

"_Are we gonna go, or are you gonna sit and stare at me all day." She snapped, her eyes still facing forward. _

_Penhall sighed again as he pushed the key into the ignition. _

"_We're going." He retorted. _

_How on earth did he get this assignment shoved off on him? Judy should have had to drive her to Seattle. She was a girl! But she was working a case with Hanson and Booker, Ioki was on vacation, and Fuller had to stay and run the show. This truly sucked for him. At this point he would have paid Blowfish to make the trip for him. The drive was at least ten hours one way. He had to watch her in a hotel over night and then deliver her to the Court House the day after. All together he had been sent to hell for three days. _

--

Doug heard an impatient driver honking their horn behind him. The repulsive "beep-beep" drug him abruptly out of his daydream. He was just not in any mood to keep going in the direction he was right then. He quickly turned on his blinker and pulled into the park. He drove around until he found a parking spot. He pulled the car into the spot and instantly killed the engine. He sat for a moment in the car watching the sheets of rain drop loudly onto the windshield. He sighed as he laid his seat back and looked up at the ceiling. He looked at the grey felt covering the foam beneath the cardboard and metal. He slowly reached his hand up and ran it over the material. It was soft but coarse at the same time. He swallowed as he lowered his hand and then closed his eyes. He listened as the rain pattered the roof with a constant rat-tat-tat. The sound gently lulled him away from the cold depressed moment.

--

"_What the hell is your problem with me? Ever since I met you, you've been snapping at me for the fact that the sun is shining." Doug barked back at Abigail._

"_My problem? I don't have a problem. I just don't want anyone's pity. I don't need it, I never have. That was all I ever got from my mother and that creepy thing she was married to, and now I'm getting it from you. I can take care of myself." She shouted back. _

_Doug pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned the car off. The engine instantly died leaving the two in silence. _

"_I can't stand this. I put up with this- this crap for too long from one woman and I am not putting up with it from another!" Doug slammed his fist into the steering wheel making the woman next to him jump. _

_Abigail turned her head towards Doug. He was staring ahead out the car window ahead of him. They were on a back country road somewhere along the way. On both sides of them were waving corn stalks. They were a mere three hours from where they had departed at the Metro Police Station. She scrunched her face up as she realized how cold she had been to him. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. Nice was okay, but he scared her. His voice was gentle but what did his face look like? Was he gonna hurt her later? Maybe he was just this well meaning, teddy bear of a man, but why did he think she needed to be lead around. _

"_I'm sorry." She whispered._

_Doug turned and looked over at her. Her face was gentle and her eyes were this incredible shade of ice blue. Her features were so subtle, almost plain. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Tom's most recent girlfriend, but there was something staggering about her. The freckles she had she wore were like beautiful little dots of make up that had just been sprinkled here and there to draw attention to her tiny sloped nose. Her voice was commanding. Her hair caught the light like soft silken strands brushing her elegant shoulders. _

"_I need to get out of here." Doug threw the car door open and jumped out of the vehicle slamming the door behind him._

_Abigail jumped at the loud noise. She then turned her head and cautiously reached her hand over to the door. She let her fingers stumble over the levers and handles until she found something that opened the door. She felt the wind in her face as the door was pushed open. She then dropped her cane as she struggled against the weight of the door. _

"_Crap!" She spat as she leaned out the door and tried to feel around for it. She ran her fingers over the ground feeling the cold gravel against the soft tips of her fingers. She couldn't find her guide cane and she had to apologize again. She had upset him and she had to make it right. _

_Abigail clumsily ran her hand along the seat until she found the door jam. She almost tripped out of the car trying to push the door open. As she stood up she could hear the corn stalks dancing in the wind. The soft leaves pounding against the almost solid stalks making a distinct rippling sound in the light wind. The stalks had obviously gone to tassel as she could smell the aroma of the pollen drawing the bees to their precious nectar. She ran her hands over the warm hood of the car gauchely feeling her way along the front till she ran out of car to hang onto. At this point she wasn't sure how it happened but she fell forward into a set of waiting arms. _

_Abigail took a deep breath as Doug pulled her back up to her feet. She could smell the warm aroma of his aftershave on his shirt. She grasped his biceps in her small hands as he gently put a hand on her back and her shoulder. He was tall. He was strong. _

"_Hey, are you alright?" Doug asked softly. There was a sense of urgency in his voice that struck her._

"_I'm sorry… I… this whole thing has been…" Abigail continued to stare blankly at Doug's chest. "It's been hard. I mean mom, for all of her flaws she took care of me. Then Kevin came along and he… he stole my whole life. He killed mom and he… this… I just need this to be over, Mr. Penhall." _

_Doug watched as tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly moved her hand up to brush the emotions from her face. She stood for a long while in his arms. She hung her head as she tried so hard to regain her composure. She shook her head as she continued to fight back the tears. _

"_I'm so sorry." She continued to weep eventually laying her head on the man's chest. _

_Doug furrowed his brow as he looked down at her. He gently laid his hand on her back as she sobbed into his chest. She shook as she sobbed leaving tear stains on his white t-shirt. He felt his heart sink as she struggled futilely to gain control of her emotions. _

"_It's okay." Doug stated softly while gently rubbing her back. "It's all gonna be okay." _

"_I-I miss her. I just don't-understand. Dad-he l-left me…" She continued._

"_No. No father would leave his little girl…"_

"_He did… he-he s-said I w-was too much trouble. My eyes w-were costing them t-too much. S-Said he didn't w-want to deal with a bl-blind kid. I-It was too much..." she hiccuped _

_Doug ached all over. He felt horrible for blowing up at her. He wondered to himself how many times she had ever broken down in her life. She seemed so distraught. He remembered Fuller saying she was tough as nails, but he was sure there was a gentle soul in her somewhere. She was alone in the world and the cold world was about to get more chilling to her as she was going to face a killer in court._

_--_

The phone rang.

The irksome sound brought Penhall back to the coldness of reality. He looked down at his watch. He groaned as he realized he was supposed to be at Jump Street Chapel almost two hours ago. He glared again at the phone as if that would make it stop ringing. The colored lights dancing on the front while a familiar name flashed across the screen.

"Hello." Doug mumbled.

"Are you still in bed?" Tom asked angrily.

"No." Doug responded coldly.

"Well then you better be out getting doughnuts for everyone or be lying beat up in a gutter somewhere, because I think that might be the only thing that keeps you from being shot by Fuller. You and Booker were supposed to be at South Central an hour ago. He just sent Ioki instead." Hanson remarked.

"Look Tommy, cover for me. I'll be in a little later." Penhall stated.

"You alright?" Hanson asked a little more gently.

"Yeah, Tom, I just… I have something I need to deal with right now." Doug clarified.

"Okay. I'll tell Fuller your sick and you'll be in later if you're up too it." Tom responded sympathetically.

"Thanks, I owe you." Doug closed the phone and quickly stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

Alone... That was all he wanted. He wanted to be lost unbothered in his thoughts.

The rain was still falling as Doug ducked out of the car. The rainwater wasn't falling nearly as hard as it had earlier, but it was still coming down. He glanced quickly up at the sky. It was grey and overcast. He instinctively ran his fingers through his hair as the water drops fell onto his russet colored mane.

--

"_Ducks?" She asked listening to the sounds in the distance._

"_Yeah, I thought that since we hadn't eaten all day that we might as well make it a memorable lunch... uh… dinner." Doug cocked an eyebrow nervously._

"_Where are we?" Abigail asked as she tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow._

"_I'd say about an hour or two from Seattle." Doug estimated looking at the trees standing on the side of the road. "We should be there sometime after seven tonight." _

"_No, where __**are**__ we?"_ _She inquired._

"_Oh, uh, at a pond in the country somewhere between here and there." Doug jibed._

_Abigail shook her head as she let a smile spread across her face; her white teeth shown through the gentle grin._

"_A picnic?" She bit her lip as Doug stopped._

"_Yeah, I remember you saying you hadn't been on one in years and that you wanted to go on one again. I thought that… that I'd take ya on one." Doug smiled as he turned to her. "Have a seat and I'll get your burger." _

_Abigail wrinkled her nose as Doug helped her sit down on the small blanket he had stashed in the back of his car for emergencies. He then handed her a small bag and a cup containing a drink for her. The two laughed as they ate their cheese burgers next to a pond in the middle of nowhere. _

"_You know, I have never enjoyed a McDonald's cheese burger so much in my life." Abigail laughed as she closed her eyes. _

_Doug watched as she let the world wash over her. She seemed to absorb all of it carefully. He wondered if it really was true that your remaining senses become sharper if you lose one of your other senses. _

"_Doug…" Abigail asked softly._

"_Yeah?" Doug responded leaning back on his elbows._

"_Can I ask you a question?" Abigail requested._

"_Go ahead." Doug raised his eyebrow at the young woman._

"_Who was the woman that was so mean to you?"_

_Doug looked across the water. He watched the ducks bobbing in and out of the water in pursuit of food. He let his mind wonder over Dorothy. He was in love with her but she was always so hateful and bitter over everything. It had driven him to walk out. It was too late for them by the time he had realized he didn't want to be without her._

"_My girlfriend, her name was Dorothy." Doug responded hesitantly._

"_Oh. Is she at home waiting for you to come back?" Abigail continued to question._

"_Nah, she walked out on me, or maybe I walked out on her. I don't remember anymore. Maybe it was for the best, I don't know." He concluded._

_Abigail sat quietly for a moment before she turned over on her knees and crawled over closer to Doug. She sat looking towards the officer in a sort of blind observation. She looked at the man and slowly ran her hand through her hair. _

"_Can I…" Abigail stopped. She felt awkward all of the sudden. She wanted to ask another question. _

"_What is it, Abigail?" _

_Abigail stared nervously past Doug. Her blue eyes glistened in the late afternoon sunlight. _

"_Can, may I… see your face." She asked shyly._

_Doug turned, sitting up to look at her. Her lips were parted gently as she softly bit down on her lower lip. She seemed so innocent but looked so amazing right then. He could feel his heart skip as she continued to look through him. She almost trembled as she waited for his response. _

_Doug wrinkled his nose as he started to ask "How…"_

"_Shhh… close your eyes." She slowly lifted her small hands towards him. Doug looked from sided to side anxiously. There was nobody around but the ducks. He slowly closed his eyes. He could feel her close to him. All around him he heard the sounds of the world slowing down. He could still hear the sounds of the ducks cackling, the crickets chirping. He could hear the sound of the pond water lapping at the banks. In the distance he heard a bullfrog croak and then jump into the water. He felt the wind tussle his hair and then he felt her. Her fingers gently brush across his face. At the same time a sudden chill went through him. Goose bumps rippled over his body at the gentleness of her touch. _

_Doug felt his breath hitch as her fingers brushed slowly across his skin. She had such amazingly soft hands. He had a feeling rising in him that he knew he should fight. She was to be protected and delivered to the Seattle Court House to testify against her step dad. He wanted to protect her but he wanted so much more. This was the only time he would be around her after tomorrow Abigail was no longer in his protection. This was defiantly a conflict of interests. _

_Her touch was amazing, soothing and arousing all at once. She tenderly and deliberately ran her fingers along his scalp brushing over his hairline. She then smoothly moved her digits over his forehead adoring every line along it. She tenderly let her fingers drop over his brow line and lightly fall to his eyes. She ever so delicately caressed their shape, tracing their subtle form over and over as if memorizing them in her mind. She was then smoothly running her fingers along his cheekbones feeling the defined structure that was the result of his Italian heritage. She followed along and down the gentle slope of his nose. She then gracefully let the soft pads of her fingers explore the surface of his lips, tracing and feeling her way along the full measure of his orifice. She lastly ran her hands and thumbs over his full jaw and then up to his ears. She stopped when she felt the metal in her right hand. _

"_You have an ear ring." She smiled. _

"_Yeah." Doug responded._

"_You have long hair." She added letting her fingers tangle in the gentle curls that barely brushed his collar._

"_Yeah." Doug responded again._

"_You're so beautiful." She whispered. _

"_So are you." Doug stated softly._

_Abigail closed her eyes and sighed. She felt this amazing feeling like a fever all through her body. She could sense her breath getting stuck in her chest. Her heart was racing as she felt his hand on the small of her back running gently up underneath her jacket. She felt her knees tremble as he slipped his fingers beneath the white tank top beneath her jacket. Abigail then slowly reached her hands to his face. She slowly caressed contours of his visage beneath her fingers. She melted as she felt the brush of his lips across hers. He gently pulled her closer to him, his body warm and inviting. She could feel him hard beneath her. She ran her hands over his face and then through his hair. She touched her lips to his again, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. Her breath came in a sudden burst as he gently pulled her hair and began to consume her neck in gentle kisses. She sat straddling the officer letting her primal instinct take control. _

_Doug continued to let himself go. His body trembled as she moved closer and closer. He felt her fingers working at pulling his jacket from his shoulders. He in turn pulled desperately at the zipper on her hoodie and then removed it rapidly. He was shaking all over as he looked at her supple bosom covered by the thin material of the white tank top. She continued to breathe heavily in and out. _

"_We shouldn't do this." Doug whispered as he lay her down on the blanket beneath the sky. _

"_I know." She whispered back. _

_Doug slowly leaned forward as she began to run her hands over his stomach making her way to his belt. He soon found it easy to forget what his responsibility was to the woman as the two were lost in the throws of passion. _

_--_

Doug was alone sitting on a park bench in the rain. He watched a single leaf float across the top of the pond. It lay isolated on the water, waiting for the current to take it to its final destination. He sat staring at the droplets of water tearing ripples in the surface of the water. He watched the droplets fall and then almost rise as they assaulted the normally glassy smooth surface while they ascended into the water. There were days that he missed certain things in his life. He wondered to himself if he would ever have a family. He was getting older and time wasn't slowing down. He was almost miserable with his life today and where it was going. He wondered if he was making a difference in any life that he made contact with. He sat and thought to himself that there had to be something more for him. He almost wished that something would come up out of the pool of water and tell what he was supposed to do.

--

_Doug watched her face as the sun sank behind the hills. He had the woman in his arms. She rested her head on his bare chest. She sighed just as the sun sank in the sky. The two were partially dressed and wrapped in the blanket._

"_Is it over?" She whispered._

_Doug leaned his head forward and kissed her on the forehead. _

"_Yeah." _

"_What colors were there?" Abigail inquired._

"_Red, Orange, Purple. It was beautiful." He whispered pulling her closer to him._

"_I remember'em violet, blue, gold, crimson. I could watch them all day. I'd do anything to see a sunset again." She gushed. "I miss them and the stars." She added._

_Doug swallowed hard. He couldn't remember the last one he had watched before that day. He could watch them anytime he wanted to and she would never see another. He felt a knot form in his stomach the more he thought about it. _

"_Thank you, Doug. I'll never forget this." Abigail sighed softly. _

"_We'd probably better be going. We're due at the hotel and I have to check in at the precinct." Doug sighed sadly._

"_I know. I just wish this would never end." Abigail turned and forced a smile. _

"_You're crying." Doug stopped gathering things up and turned to her. He furrowed his brow as he wiped the stray tear from her eyes. _

"_I'll be alright." She exhaled. "I- I don't wanna do this…" she shook her head. "I just met you. I get butterflies in my stomach whenever you touch me and this'll be it. You'll set outside my door tonight, take me to the Court House in the morning and… I'll never see you again." She buried her face in her hands.._

_Doug pulled her in towards him. She was warm against his bare chest. He wanted so badly to hold her forever in his arms. He wanted make love to her all night and run away with her in the morning. He wanted to forget all about Jump Street and think about him and Abigail forever. He wanted to do all of this, but his sense of duty wouldn't let him. _

"_I'll always remember this too, Abigail." Doug whispered in her ear. He ran his hand over her chin and then gently swept her hair away from her face. He firmly pulled her in towards him again. He could feel the desire for her burning at him yet again. He gently kissed her lips as they fell back onto the ground and she lay her curvy body on top of his, gently pushing his shirt out of her way. _

--

The rain had slowed to a sprinkle by the time Doug got back to his car. The sun had started to push and shove its way through the clouds. Doug looked up at the sky seeing the brilliant sphere in the heavens in a glimmering ball of energy. It was beautiful. The trees were green and lush. The smell of the rain danced in his nostrils as he noticed the colors growing across the sky. The rainbow was starting to show itself brilliantly in the sky. It was like an answer to all his questions at once. Time is flying by, but it is still yours while you have it. His heart still ached for Abigail from time to time, but he still had the memories of the time they had spent together. He wondered to himself if she ever thought about him, even once or twice, but that didn't matter. He already knew the answer to that question too…


End file.
